


Выходные в тёплых джемперах

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A few deep insights, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, John's active imagination, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Snogging, The softer side of Sherlock, Vacation, Wool Jumpers, inconvenient erections, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда расследование в Альпах превращается в импровизированный отпуск, Шерлок и Джон медленно ослабляют бдительность. Расслабившись с помощью напитков, массажа и тёплых джемперов, они наконец-то признаются друг другу в романтичных чувствах.





	Выходные в тёплых джемперах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Holiday in Soft Jumpers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573461) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



Дело оказалось интригующим: ряд краж на одном из самых шикарных лыжных курортов во французских Альпах. Вор охотился не за драгоценностями, а за ноутбуками богатых гостей, ради ценных финансовых данных. Упаковывая несколько шерстяных джемперов и самые тяжёлые ботинки, Джон с нетерпением ожидал неделю солнца, снега и бодрящего горного воздуха.

Раскрыв дело раньше, чем ожидалось, Шерлок поймал вора − лыжного тренера, который, как оказалось, на самом деле был преступником, имеющим связи с русской мафией − в течение двух дней. После драматической встречи в лобби шале вор от отчаяния нанёс Шерлоку несколько ударов и попытался сбежать. Джон, повинуясь инстинкту, скрутил его, а потом они вызвали полицию.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Джон не успел запомнить все подробности.

− Так как же ты узнал, что это был он? − спросил Джон, когда они потом сидели в баре.

− Легко. Татуировка паука на его плече.

− Прости?

− Татуировка сделана в российской тюрьме. Паук на правом плече − знак вора. А ещё в его комнате обнаружилось несколько ноутбуков.

Джон посмотрел на него через стакан с пивом. Шерлок часто делал вещи, о которых он не знал. − И как ты попал в его комнату?

− Не так трудно попасть в комнату, − ответил Шерлок, сделав глоток вина.

− Когда ты это сделал?

− Вчера ночью.

Джон посмотрел на него. Шерлок с причёсанными волосами и с глазами, всё ещё блестевшими от адреналина, был одет в тёмный костюм. Он действительно хотел бы узнать, как Шерлок получил представление о голом плече того мужчины. − А татуировка? Как ты узнал, что она у него есть?

Шерлок спокойно встретил его пристальный взгляд. − Как я уже сказал − не так трудно попасть в комнату.

Джон почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло; он не был уверен в том, что скрывалось за комментарием Шерлока. Он переоделся в горничную? Украв карточку-ключ, он спрятался в шкафу и наблюдал за тем, как тот мужчина раздевался? Или же он умело _соблазнил_ его?

Джон быстро сделал ещё один глоток пива, пытаясь избавиться от картинки перед глазами: Шерлок и обнажённый вор, крепкие и жилистые, и длинные пальцы Шерлока, прослеживающие чернильные лапки паука и запоминающие каждую линию как доказательство.

Шерлок мог легко обольстить мужчин и женщин бархатным рокочущим голосом и острыми скулами. Он часто наблюдал за тем, как тот делал подобное бесчисленное количество раз, льстя и заигрывая с бедными портье или секретарями. Джон задался вопросом, как далеко могла зайти такая уловка, не спал ли Шерлок с кем-то, чтобы получить информацию.

Эти мысли переросли в размышления о том, каким Шерлок мог бы быть в постели... Доминирующим и быстрым? Медленным и тихим? Грубым и громким? Это, вероятно, будет зависеть от роли, которую тот играл, работая с уликами. Глядя на Шерлока сейчас, состоящего из гладких линий и жёстких углов, Джон не мог вообразить его в постели нежным и уязвимым.

Джон нервно облизал губы, полный решимости сопротивляться своим мыслям. − Ну хорошо... Это значит, что мы возвращаемся завтра в Лондон?

Шерлок изящно пожал плечами. − Менеджер предложил ещё несколько дней проживания бесплатно. Я не вижу причин, почему мы не можем провести здесь выходные.

Джон удивлённо моргнул. − Выходные? Правда?

− Да, Джон. Даже мне время от времени требуется отдых. − Шерлок сделал паузу. − У тебя же нет никаких неотложных причин для того, чтобы вернуться прямо сейчас?

− Нет, ничего такого.

− Тогда мы остаёмся. Немного покатаемся на лыжах, отличная еда, хорошая сауна и массаж...

Воображение Джона задержалось на слове «массаж» и зависло на мыслях о сауне и о Шерлоке, на котором только полотенце, а его грудь и ноги блестят от пота.

− Звучит заманчиво, − произнёс Джон, подозвав официанта, чтобы заказать ещё пива.

− Всё хорошо? − Шерлок внимательно на него посмотрел.

− Просто... очень хочется пить, − пробормотал Джон. _«Держи себя в руках»_ , − зашипел он про себя.

Той ночью, лёжа в своей кровати, долго Джон не мог заснуть, всё время возвращаясь мыслями к Шерлоку и лыжному тренеру/вору. Это был уже не первый раз, когда он задавался вопросом о сексуальной стороне личности Шерлока Холмса. На самом деле он думал об этом слишком часто. Порой ему казалось, что по венам Шерлока бежит лёд, и никакие человеческие эмоции или желания не смогут отвлечь его от работы. Иногда он мог поклясться, что замечал вспышки жара в глазах Шерлока, искры, намекающие на страсть, которую тот прятал за равнодушным видом.

Если актёрских способностей Шерлока было достаточно, чтобы заманить кого-то в спальню, то мог ли он при этом насладиться страстью и желанием? Или он просто посмотрел достаточно роликов на YouTube, чтобы это сфальсифицировать?

Он знал, что Шерлок посещал порносайты − те оставались в истории браузера на ноутбуке Джона, как места, которые он сам не искал. Мужчины на мужчинах, безволосые и загорелые, некоторые со сложными татуировками. Возможно, Шерлоку нравились татуировки...

Джон не знал, оставлял ли Шерлок эти ссылки на порно в шутку, как исследование или своего рода тест, поэтому не понимал, как на это реагировать. Джон никогда не упоминал этого, просто иногда украдкой смотрел видео, наслаждаясь животной красотой двух (иногда трёх) горячих мужчин, трахающихся на гигантской кровати или кожаном диване.

Пытаясь найти удобное положение, Джон повернулся на другой бок. Было не просто жить рядом с Шерлоком, любя его все эти годы, но он не променял бы это ни на что другое. Он любил Шерлока − любил как друга и компаньона − но за всем этим скрывалось нечто большее, невысказанное, неразделённое. Это причиняло ему боль, знать, что Шерлок не ответит на подобные чувства, что тот ни к кому не испытывал романтических чувств и ни с кем не состоял в отношениях, но Шерлок, хорошо это или плохо, был тем, кому принадлежало его сердце.

У него не было никаких прав на Шерлока, поэтому это было не его дело, что тот делал, с кем спал или почему, или какое порно тот смотрел (Хотя Шерлок мог делать это и на своём собственном ноутбуке, не так ли?), и он должен просто быть благодарен за возможность провести заранее оплаченный отпуск с человеком, которого любил больше всех на свете. Они были вместе, и это было тем, что имело значение.

***

Приняв душ, Шерлок вышел к завтраку одетый в элегантный чёрный костюм, в паре с тёмно-синей рубашкой. Джон же надел джемпер цвета слоновой кости и чёрные джинсы, которые закатал чуть выше ботинок.

Рядом с Шерлоком он чувствовал себя скромно одетым. Направляясь через комнату для завтрака к их столу, Шерлок выглядел безупречно. Конечно, Джон видел, как тот небритым слонялся по квартире в пижаме и халате, или лежал на больничной койке бледный и слабый. Но, несмотря на обстоятельства, Шерлок всегда был самым симпатичным − нет, красивым − человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Глядя на себя в зеркало тем утром, Джон заметил и серебро волос, и морщины на лбу, и мешки под глазами. Вздохнув, он провёл рукой по волосам. Ничего нельзя поделать с прошедшими годами. Он отказался от бритья, решив поддержать дух Рождества бородой.

Заказав завтрак, они потягивали крепкий кофе, а Джон украдкой поглядывал на Шерлока. Тот осматривал комнату, скользя взглядом от одного стола к другому. Делая это, Шерлок рассеянно барабанил пальцами по кофейной чашке.

− Заметил что-то? − спросил Джон, намазывая маслом горячий тост и ожидая услышать о трёх делах и одном банкротстве.

− Я собираюсь пройтись по магазинам.

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на него. − Хорошо. Никаких лыж?

− Я не могу кататься на лыжах в этом. − Он махнул рукой на свой костюм.

− Ты не взял с собой ничего... неофициального?

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона пристальным взглядом. − Ты серьёзно, Джон? У меня есть что-нибудь «неофициальное»?

− У тебя есть джинсы.

− У меня? Ах да, я разорвал их на коленях во время того дела о похищении... жаль. − Шерлок отщипнул кусочек тоста. − Чем займёшься сейчас?

− Я мог бы пойти в город с тобой, найти книжный магазин и купить новый роман.

Они болтали о незначительных вещах, пока не принесли основной завтрак, а затем договорились о времени встречи, чтобы вместе съездить в деревню. Пройдясь по главной улице, Джон направился в книжный магазин, который заметил, когда они только сюда приехали, а Шерлок − в магазин одежды.

Вернувшись в отель спустя час с новой книгой, Джон устроился с ней у потрескивающего камина. Читая и слушая болтовню других гостей, он потерял счёт времени. Легко пообедав, он продолжил чтение; к реальности его вернул телефон, завибрировавший в переднем кармане. Вытащив его, он прочитал смс-ку от Шерлока.

_Заказал нам сеанс массажа. Спускайся через десять минут. Не опаздывай._

Джон скривился, но, тем не менее, всё равно решил пойти. Его шея была немного скована, а спина напряжена от долгого сидения. Когда он добрался до спа, находящегося на нижнем уровне отеля, его пригласили в раздевалку, в которой висел пушистый белый халат.

− Снимите всё, пожалуйста, − попросила администратор с приятной улыбкой. − Когда вы будете готовы, я отведу вас в комнату.

Быстро раздевшись и сложив одежду в аккуратную стопку, Джон надел халат. Босиком он последовал за администратором, и она проводила его в тёплую, слабо освещённую комнату, в которой пахло сандаловым деревом. Когда его глаза приспособились к освещению, он был удивлён, увидев не один, а два массажных стола. Один из них был уже занят очень знакомой долговязой фигурой, идеальная задница которой была прикрыта простынёй.

Высокий белокурый мужчина мускулистыми руками массировал блестевшую от масла спину Шерлока. Джон с трудом оторвал взгляд, когда к нему подошла массажистка, чтобы представиться, и задала ему несколько вопросов о любой боли, которая его беспокоит, и областях, на которых он хотел бы, чтобы она сконцентрировалась.

Джон ответил, как мог, постоянно возвращаясь взглядом к пальцам массажиста, прикасающимся к Шерлоку, к линиям и изгибам тела, освещённого как картина эпохи Возрождения.

− Не забудь про плечо, − голос Шерлока был приглушён массажным столом.

− О, ты прав. − Джон был удивлён и немного польщён, что Шерлок сделал такое полезное напоминание, и прикоснулся к шраму от пули. − У меня есть старая травма. Она может быть всё ещё немного чувствительной.

Когда он забрался на стол, массажистка набросила на его бёдра простыню и начала массировать плечи. − Вы очень напряжены, − отметила она, надавливая большими пальцами на его мышцы.

Ради всего святого, попробуй не напрягись, когда находишься в одной комнате с Шерлоком в почти нагом виде и получаешь массаж, будто они пара.

Он пытался сконцентрироваться на медленном дыхании, слушая тихую музыку New Age и желая, чтобы напряжённость покинула его плечи. Но потом до его ушей долетел наводящий на размышления звук дыхания Шерлока, сопровождаемый низким ворчанием, когда массажист надавил на болезненный узел.

Воображение Джона тут же нарисовало картинку на основе звуков: Шерлок стоит перед ним на четвереньках, а он ласкает бледную кожу округлой задницы Шерлока, упиваясь изгибом его позвоночника, наматывая на пальцы локон тёмных волос на его затылке и толкаясь кончиком члена в розовое, нетерпеливое отверстие...

Шерлок снова заворчал от боли. О, Боже, он мог представить Шерлока, его склонённую спину и дрожащие бёдра, когда тот медленно принимает его твёрдый член; Джон зажмурился от такой соблазнительной фантазии. Прилив крови к паху заставил его прикусить губу, когда он попытался удержать под контролем эрекцию.

− Слишком сильно? − спросила массажистка.

− Эээ... − Джон на мгновение запаниковал, а затем понял, что она говорила о давлении своих рук. − Нет... эээ... всё прекрасно.

Он сглотнул, заставив себя считать крошечные плитки на полу, блокируя стоны и вздохи Шерлока, и игнорируя свои собственные непроизвольно издаваемые звуки. Почему, спрашивается, Шерлок заказал их массажи вместе? Возможно, они были единственными, кто посетил спа в течение этого дня. Однако, это было неожиданно интимно: неяркий свет, тихая музыка, горящие свечи...

Всё это ничего не значит, серьёзно сказал себе Джон, просто наслаждайся происходящим. Мы − два друга, получающие массаж. Так как Шерлок никогда не следовал принятым в обществе правилам, и, вероятно, даже не понял, как романтично всё это могло выглядеть со стороны, Джон решил просто замолчать и расслабиться.

Собрав в кучу свои рассеянные мысли, Джон наконец-то сосредоточился на сильных руках массажистки. Он чувствовал себя отлично. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он был физически близок с кем-то. Где-то по пути он прекратил ходить на свидания, перестроив свою жизнь под Шерлока. Это происходило так постепенно, что он и не заметил, насколько изменился с тех пор, как переехал к Шерлоку.

Он размышлял об этом до тех пор, пока массаж не закончился. Массажистка накинула ему на плечи халат, и он, поблагодарив её, направился в раздевалку, ощущая приятную боль. Шерлок закончил раньше и, по-видимому, уже оделся.

Джон медленно одевался, ощущая хорошее настроение. Он ещё раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы изучить своё отражение. Он выглядел отлично, более расслабленным, чем утром, и поэтому не смог удержаться от того, чтобы себе подмигнуть.

− Идиот, − упрекнул он себя с улыбкой.

Выйдя в коридор, он оглянулся в поисках Шерлока. Не найдя его, Джон побрёл к лобби, взяв по пути в баре сок и скользнув взглядом по парам и в одиночестве сидящим людям за столами, заметив женщину, трясущуюся над крошечной собачкой на её коленях, а за стойкой бара высокого мужчину в тёмных джинсах и кремовом джемпере.

Что-то в позе этого мужчины привлекло его внимание. А затем Джон открыл рот. Он решил вернуться в бар, чтобы убедиться в своей догадке.

Мужчина нахмурился над меню, а затем поднял голову. − Сок из _капусты_? − усмехнулся он недоверчиво. − Какого чёрта кто-то может захотеть выпить сок из капусты?

Джон продолжал смотреть, отмечая джинсы и тяжёлый вязаный джемпер, мягкие линии которого подчёркивали его скулы, а светлый цвет пряжи контрастировал с тёмными волосами, которые стали намного короче. Он выглядел по-другому, при этом оставаясь всё таким же потрясающе привлекательным.

− Ты... ты подстриг волосы, − запнулся Джон.

Шерлок смущённо прикоснулся к затылку. − Да, ну, меня подстригли короче, чем я попросил.

Джон пристально на него посмотрел. − Выглядит неплохо. − Он скользнул взглядом по его телу. − Ты на самом деле купил джинсы.

− Что-то менее официальное. − Образовалась пауза, и он поднял бровь, невозмутимо встречая взгляд Джона.

− Прости... правда, я никогда не видел тебя таким, − извинился Джон. − Ты изменился.

− Правда? Я думал, что это будет выглядеть знакомо. − Уголок рта Шерлока приподнялся в улыбке.

Настала очередь Джона шутливо изогнуть бровь. В ответ Шерлок включил свой телефон и попытался встать.

− Зайдя в магазин, я сказал продавцу, что ищу что-то вроде этого. − Шерлок передал свой телефон Джону.

Джон посмотрел на экран и обнаружил на снимке себя. Шерлок утром сфотографировал его в джемпере цвета слоновой кости.

Глаза Джона расширились. − _Ты_ послушал модный совет от _меня_?

Шерлок пожал плечами и спрятал телефон в карман. − У тебя есть определённый... грубый стиль, который кажется сейчас подходящим.

Они улыбнулись друг другу и прислонились к бару, но их встретившиеся взгляды были прерваны барменом, спрашивающим, что они хотели бы. Джон заказал морковно-яблочный сок с имбирём, и Шерлок неохотно сделал то же самое.

Найдя угловой столик с впечатляющим видом на горы, они сели.

− Как тебе твой массаж? − спросил Шерлок, подозрительно фыркнув над напитком.

− Отличный. Правда отличный. А твой?

− У Карла превосходная техника.

− Да, я это заметил. − Сделав глоток сока, Джон вздрогнул от пряного вкуса.

Шерлок поднял голову. − Что это значит?

− Ну, ты знаешь, ты был... − Джон, не мог заставить себя упомянуть про _стоны_. − Казалось, что он действительно доставлял удовольствие твоим кинкам. − _О, Боже, плохой выбор слов._ − Твоей спине. Мышцам, я имею в виду. − Он сделал большой глоток сока.

Шерлок улыбнулся. − Интересное это слово, кинк. Оно может означать завиток, причуду или судорогу. − Его голос стал ниже на октаву. − А ещё нетрадиционную сексуальную фантазию или поведение.

Джон сглотнул, как на иголках ожидая того, что скажет Шерлок.

Но Шерлок просто откинулся на спинку стула, потягивая напиток и глядя в окно.

Джон испытал странное чувство разочарования, будто мороженое, которое он надеялся облизать, внезапно упало на пол. Но потом ему в голову пришла другая мысль. Джон уставился на свой почти пустой стакан, медленно начиная собирать в единую картину фрагменты из поведения Шерлока.

Шерлок был тем, кто предложил отдохнуть в течение ещё нескольких дней. Он устроил двойной массаж, тайно сделал его фотографию этим утром и похвалил его стиль одежды.

Он намеренно пытался возбудить интерес Джона, пропуская ту инсинуацию о комнате лыжного тренера и стоны под руками массажиста? Ссылки на порносайты, замечание о кинках?

Он... _флиртовал_? Шерлок посылал сигналы всё время, пытаясь подтолкнуть его намёками и подсказками, только для того, чтобы их встретили такой невежественностью?

Джон открыл рот, ошеломлённый мотивами Шерлока и своей глупостью. Думая о своей фотографии в телефоне Шерлока, он снова на него посмотрел. С нейтральным выражением на лице тот продолжал смотреть в окно.

Предполагая, что тот флиртует, теперь его очередь ответить взаимностью. Джон в волнении потёр лоб. Как он мог быть настолько тупым? Обычно он был так хорош в этом − в играх на соблазнение. Он просто не был восприимчив к Шерлоку, думая, что у него никогда не было шанса...

Джон глубоко вздохнул. Хорошо. С чистого листа. Он мог сделать это. Просто увертюра, ничего слишком очевидного, просто прощупать почву. Небрежно подняв свой телефон и поиграв с ним, он затем включил камеру и сфотографировал Шерлока.

Шерлок повернул голову. − Что ты делаешь?

− Снимаю тебя.

− Зачем?

− На память. Вдруг больше никогда не увижу тебя в джемпере. − Джон нажал кнопку, ловя момент. Он восхитился фотографией: Шерлок смело смотрел в объектив, при этом скрывая за взглядом что-то ещё, и убирая с глаз локон волос.

Джон повернул экран таким образом, чтобы Шерлок увидел снимок.

Шерлок смотрел на него в течение нескольких долгих секунд. − Не размещай его в своём блоге. Я здесь слишком... − он замолчал.

− Человечный?

Шерлок поднял голову. − Да. − Он снова посмотрел на фотографию. − Я едва себя узнаю.

Джон усмехнулся. − Я узнаю. Это похоже на то, будто ты снял свою броню.

Шерлок криво улыбнулся в ответ. − Ты думаешь, что мои костюмы − сделанная на заказ броня?

− Разве это не так?

− Хмм... Возможно.

Джон рассеянно повертел в руках телефон. − Мне нравится, когда ты такой человечный. Когда ты в халате и пьёшь чай с миссис Хадсон. Когда ты споришь с телевизором и оставляешь крошки от булочек на столе. Когда ты по субботам с грязными волосами.

Джон не смел поднять голову, но мог почувствовать на себе взгляд Шерлока.

− Мне нравится, когда утром ты делаешь кофе, − наконец сказал Шерлок. − Это означает, что ты допоздна смотрел какое-то ужасное кино про шпиона или работал над блогом, забавно печатая двумя пальцами... мне нравится ощущать тёплый аромат, дрейфующий в мою комнату. Он уютный.

− Это дом, − добавил Джон, встретив пристальный взгляд Шерлока. Он почувствовал, как их колени столкнулись под столом, но ни один из них не поменял положение.

Что-то между ними происходило, некое полупризнание, открывая улицу, которая была затенена и скрыта до сих пор. Повисла тишина, а их руки на столе медленно потянулись друг к другу, как вдруг Шерлок внезапно заговорил.

− Мои часы. − Он коснулся запястья. − Думаю, я оставил их в раздевалке.

− О... − Джон изо всех сил попытался скрыть разочарование, задаваясь вопросом, а не привиделось ли ему то, что случилось минуту назад. − Ты должен сходить и проверить, там ли они.

Шерлок встал и внимательно на него посмотрел. − Я думаю, что ты должен пойти со мной.

Джон непонимающе на него взглянул, а затем до него дошло то, что предлагал Шерлок. Джон встал, ощущая, что его колени ослабели, а пульс забился чаще.

Они шли по устеленному коврами коридору в сторону спа, и Джон ощущал, как каждый нерв в его теле натягивается. Они свернули в другой коридор, где располагались раздевалки, перед которыми было темно и пустынно. Джон наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок повернул ручку на одной из дверей, а затем исчез в маленькой кабинке. Ощущая, как колотится сердце, он последовал за ним и закрыл за собой дверь.

Потянувшись в полумраке, он коснулся плеча Шерлока, а затем привлёк того к себе, и их лица внезапно оказались очень близко. Они искали глаза друг друга в темноте, читая, оценивая и надеясь.

− О, чёрт, − пробормотал Джон, бросая осторожность на ветер и накрывая губы Шерлока своими. Губы Шерлока были тёплыми, мягче, чем он представлял, и на вкус сладкие, как яблоки. Отстранившись, Джон провёл дрожащими пальцами по скулам Шерлока.

Их пристальные взгляды снова встретились, и Джон выдохнул, увидев в глазах Шерлока свет и пьянящий коктейль из опасения, удивления и желания. Желание вскоре вышло на передний план. Шерлок провёл большим пальцем по скуле Джона, прежде чем к нему наклониться.

«Это происходит, как в тумане, − подумал Джон, − но это реально, часы были просто поводом оказаться наедине». Он вздохнул, внезапно сожалея о том, что они потратили впустую так много времени. Если бы только он увидел все эти знаки раньше...

− Боже, − выдохнул Джон между поцелуями, − я был слеп, не так ли? Ты пытался сообщить мне об этом целую вечность.

Шерлок покачал головой, беря на себя вину. − Мои попытки были неуклюжими.

− Но я видел, как ты флиртуешь десятки раз.

− Ничего из этого не имеет значения, − прошептал Шерлок, тыкаясь носом в колючую щёку Джона.

Джон ощущал радость от мысли, что _он_ имел значение для Шерлока, что _он_ мог заставить того нервничать и ощущать неуверенность. Знание об этом подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы снова захватить в плен рот Шерлока и медленно скользнуть языком между губами, вызвав тихий стон.

Ощутив, как в груди защемило от счастья и желания, когда поцелуй стал более глубоким, он прижал Шерлока к зеркалу. Тот снова застонал, когда Джон толкнулся бёдрами; грубая джинсовая ткань напротив джинсовой ткани, а под хлопком − твёрдость.

− Это часы в твоём кармане, или ты просто рад меня видеть? − поддразнил Джон.

− И то, и другое, − усмехнулся Шерлок напротив рта Джона, скользя руками по его джемперу.

Джон вздрогнул от ощущения больших рук Шерлока, обхвативших его спину. Нырнув руками под шерстяной джемпер Шерлока и под тонкую футболку, он обнял того за талию, обнаружив нежную, гладкую и горячую на ощупь кожу.

Шерлок резко вздохнул от контакта, дразня этим ещё больше чувств Джона. Их руки и рты бродили в небольшом пространстве, заполненном звуками их тяжёлого дыхания и влажных поцелуев.

Джону нравилось то, как таял Шерлок в его руках, нравилось, как дрожали его ресницы, когда их губы встречались, нравились вздохи и стоны, которые они издавали вместе. Всё в Шерлоке оказалось гораздо нежнее, чем он мог вообразить, его броня исчезла, не оставив после себя ничего острого.

Это было похоже на то, будто они потянули за волшебную нить, распутывая всю их броню, колебания и недоразумения, обнажая новое и свежее начало, полное обещаний. Это заставило Джона захотеть делать всё медленно, даже при том, что его тело хотело мчаться вперёд. Он не хотел необдуманно всё разрушить.

Но именно Шерлок сделал смелое предложение. − Вернёмся в мою комнату, − прошептал он Джону в ухо.

Джон был удивлён; ему потребовалось время, чтобы ответить. − Ты уверен?

− Я уверен.

Перед глазами Джона замелькали картинки − они раздевают друг друга, одежда свалена на полу в кучу, руки скользят по обнажённым телам, массажное масло с ароматом миндаля. Упав на кровать и перепутавшись ногами, они исследуют жадными губами шеи, грудь, животы, бёдра и члены, а их лица прекрасны от удовольствия.

− Я тоже уверен, − прошептал Джон в ответ низким от желания голосом, благодаря вселенную за воров, шале, неожиданные выходные, джинсы, джемпера и потрясающего, великолепного мужчину, наконец-то оказавшегося в его объятиях.

***

Фотографии подобраны автором истории: 

Шерлок https://ibb.co/z4ks3wT

Джон https://ibb.co/n1DkQdD


End file.
